


the plan

by yorit1



Series: TK week [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Wait, are you jealous?” + romance
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	the plan

TK was excited to go out. He was dressed in his best clothes and was ready to go. He and Carlos were going out, and they were taking paul out as well to help him find a nice woman that would not mind that he is a trans man. TK did not understand why some people cared Paul was a man, and that was all that mattered. Hopefully, people would understand that and accept him for who he is.   
This club was supposed to be friendly to LGBT people, and Carlos said good things about the club. TK hoped that they were right and they got to spend some nice time together. TK was ready to go and was just waiting for Carlos to pick him up. Paul would be meeting them there.   
When they got to the club, it looked really nice. It looked upscale and not that different from the clubs in New York. TK was excited to see the inside and all that this club had to offer.   
They met Paul outside, and he looked like he was ready to go in there.   
“Paul it will be good, you should find a woman that doesn’t mind that you are trans. YOu are a man and a great one at that, and that is all that matters.” TK said as he held hands with Carlos.   
TK and Carlos entered the club hand in hand, and TK loved what he saw there were so many people a DJ was playing some excellent music, and the people were enjoying it. They also had some space where they could sit and drink and talk. TK would love to spend more time with Carlos just getting to know him better.   
“Let us dance,” Carlos said to TK and led him to the dance floor.   
TK and Carlos are enjoying the dance floor and dancing their hearts out. Carlos looks so good dancing and like he is having a good time. TK is having fun too, and he looks over to Paul, who is also having a good time. TK puts his hands on Carlos’s hips and holds him close to him as they dance against each other in rhythm. TK felt good dancing with Carlos; he felt loved and free.   
Suddenly some man walked up to them. “Hey, handsome mind if I have a dance next?” The man asked TK.   
“No, thanks I’m having fun here,” TK answered.   
“Come on it’ll be fun,” The guy urged.   
TK nodded his head no and turned back to facing Carlos to show him that he was not interested in whatever he was offering.   
Carlos held TK harder to him and hugged him tightly to him and glared at the man. TK enjoyed being in his arms and being held so close.   
“Wait, are you jealous?” TK asked Carlos.   
“I don’t have a say in who you talk to, but that guy couldn’t take no for an answer, and I am the one dancing with you,” Carlos said.   
“You’re so cute. I enjoy dancing with you. If I didn’t want to be here with you, I wouldn’t.”  
“Let’s go sit at a table and see how Paul is doing,” Carlos said.  
TK took Carlos hand, and they walked hand in hand towards the tables. Carlos and TK sat very close together and were just enjoying each other’s company. TK really liked Carlos and hoped that the feelings were mutual. That little bit of jealousy made him hopeful that Carlos felt the same. Carlos was always so sweet to him and had such a romantic side. When he prepared food for him or when he snuggled up close to him like he was doing now. TK was happy to be in Carlos’s hands anytime.   
“I really like spending time with you,” TK told Carlos honestly.   
Carlos put his hand around TK and hugged him closer to his body where TK was practically on Carlos’s lap. TK snuggled closer and put his neck around his chest. From this position, they watched Paul as some woman was talking to him. It looked Like Paul was having success with a woman. TK let out a joyful sound and hugged Carlos thanking him for bringing them out tonight. They got to spend some time close together, and they were able to set Paul up with someone successfully. And people said romance was dead. Sometimes romance was about two people having fun with each other and setting someone else up so that they too could be lucky in love. TK was so fortunate to have someone like Carlos in his life.


End file.
